O Que Dar Para L?
by Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry
Summary: Lyzzy, acompanhada de Blecd, vai ate os personagens do DN. e pergunta: o que você daria de presente para o L?/ fic de aniversario para o L! / corri corri mais nao consegui postar no dia! T-T


Lyzzy: Ola pessoal! Sou Lyzzy, como vocês já podem ver!

Blecd: Daãn. Você sabe que não precisa disso, é só falar logo oque você veio fazer.

Lyzzy: Ta, ta. E esse é o Blecd, o clone de proveta do BB que eu fiz. Só que ele tem o olho azul. Dai vocês perguntam:" Ah, porque o olho azul?" Por que você pergunta? Por que eu quis!

Blecd: Fala logo, pô!

Lyzzy: Ta! Eu vim aqui para entrevistar as personagens principais do DN, menos o L, é claro, para saber oque eles dariam de presente de aniversario para o nosso(ou pelo menos o meu) honey preferido! O L! A pessoa que eu mais amo e sou viciada! Mas eu também te amo muito, viu, mãe! \*o*/

Blecd: u_u' Hum... Da pra começar logo?

Lyzzy: Ok.

Blecd: Quem você vai entrevistar primeiro?

Lyzzy: Hum... Acho que o Sochiro.

Blecd:Mas ele nem é um personagem tão principal assim. Mas já enrolamos de mais na apresentação...Então, wharever... Vamos ate a casa dele.

Lyzzy: E eu sei la onde caralhos ele mora! Liga pra Ohba pra saber, agora que o DN acabou eu não faço a minima ideia de onde ele mora.

Blecd: Ta, mas... Se o DN acabou, o Sochiro não tá morto? E o L também? Vai dar presente para um morto? o.o

Lyzzy: Ele não tá morto! Isso é um realidade paralela do DN. E eu dou presente ate pro cebolinha se eu quiser! Vai logo!

Blecd: Aff...-foi ligar pra Ohba-

Lyzzy: Iiii, caralho! Fico grande de mais a apresentação! Hum...BLECD! PERGUNTA LOGO ONDE TODOS AS PERSONAGEM MORAM! Enquanto isso eu vou jogar DN.d poisend. Ele vai demorar mesmo...

Depois de Blecd perguntar para Ohba onde todos os personagens moram e Lyzzy jogar muito DN.d poisend...

Lyzzy: Ç~Ç

Blecd: Que foi?

Lyzzy: Não consegui salvar o "forever" ainda... Devo ser a UNICA pessoa que ainda não conseguiu...

Blecd: Verdade, ate eu já consegui. n_n

Lyzzy:ai ai u_u -olha um papel que esta segurando- Pelo visto é aqui.

(NA.:Sim, eu gosto de fazer o Raito idiota ao extremo nesses tipo de fic... Mas no fundo, eu amo ele u)

Yagami

(i am gay)

Lyzzy: -bate na porta-

?: - abre a porta- Yo.

Blecd: Puta que pariu. Se ainda morra na casa dos seus pais?..kkkkk

Lyzzy: Que porra, é o "I am gay"?!

Blecd: kkkkkkkkkk Não me lembra disso não que eu me mato de rir! kkkkkkk

Raito: An? Quem é "i am gay"? Quem são vocês?

Lyzzy: - olha pra Blecd- Viu, é tão burro que não entendeu. Eu sou Juriscleuda, mas não vim aqui falar com você. - da um empurram em Raito e entra na casa- Sochiro! Sochiro! SOCHIRO! Sooooooochiro! Sochiruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Blecd: Para de gritar.

Raito: Ei! Saiam da minha casa! Oque vocês querem?

Lyzzy: Eu vim aqui para entrevistar o seu pai,Yagami Sochiro.

Raito: Você é entrevistadora?

Lyzzy: To mais pra fangirl mesmo.

Raito; Ta,ta! Agora sai da minha casa! Não deixei você entrar!

Lyzzy: Eu entro onde eu quiser! Agora onde tá o Sochiro?

Raito: Se você é uma fangirl, sabe que eu tenho um Death Note. Quer morrer?

Lyzzy: Se eu sou uma fangirl, aqui você não tem esse poder. E você não consegue matar nem uma mosca com as mãos.

Blecd: Esquece cara, ela não vai sair daqui ate entrevistar o Sochiro.

Raito: Mas ele não tá aqui! Esta trabalhando e a minha mãe e a Sayu saíram. Eu estou sozinho em casa. - olha para o Blecd e encara-O.O

Blecd: Que foi? o.o

Lyzzy: Ei! Para de canta ele! Ele tem dona ! Ò_Ó -agarra Blecd-

Blecd: Se não faz o meu tipo, mauricinho.

Raito: NÃO É NADA DISSO! È que ele parece muito com o L. Só que de cabelo arrumado e olho azul.

Lyzzy: Não é pra menos! Ele é o clone do clone, porra! Ou seria o contrario...

Blecd: Depois fala que não tá me cantando. Viu ate que cor é meu olho, pô!

Raito: Que saco! Eu não to te cantando!

Blecd: Sei...

Lyzzy: Ele é meu! Sai fora!

Raito: JA CHEGA! SAIAM DA MINHA CASA, AGORA! Ò.Ó

Lyzzy: Pera ai! Você não quer ser entrevistado?

Raito: Oque? Eu também? Serio?

Lyzzy: Claro! Eu ia entrevistar você depois mesmo! 8] -sussura- _E se você ficasse pra mais tarde , parecia que você é importante... _

Raito: Então vem pra cá! -Raito pega Lyzzy pela mão todo animadinho e a leva para a sala-

Lyzzy:-sendo arrastada- Não me toque em mim!

Raito: Mas aqui vai dar para você fazer as perguntas mais confortável.

Lyzzy: Derre pente ficou todo educadinho... E não vou fazer perguntas, é só uma pergunta.

Raito: Ta e qual é?

Lyzzy: Oque você daria de presente de aniversario pro L? 8D

Raito: O.O

Blecd: EN? Oque você daria?

Raito: OO

Lyzzy: Raito?

Raito: 9_6(NA.: é um emotion tá seus chatos!)

Blecd: Shii já era. Pifô.

Lyzzy: - balança Raito- Acorda e responde, caralho.

Raito: -surta- AQUELEFILHODAPUTA!ELEESTRAGOUTODOSOSMEUSPLANOS !

Lyzzy:- da um soco no Raito- Nunca mais fale assim dele! Ou eu te mato! Ò-Ó

Raito: Minha cara! Vai ficar roxa!

Lyzzy: Kibom! (NA.: Velha essa em!)

Raito: Prefiro garoto! (NA.: Essa também.)

Lyzzy: De chocolate? Sempre soube que você era bixa!

Blecd: - só olhando e torcendo pra Lyzzy matar Raito na porrada-

Lyzzy: Agora responde a porra da pergunta!

Raito: NÃO!

Lyzzy: Se não responder eu te mato !

Blecd: - surgi um sorriso de orelha a orelha- :D

Raito: Mas porque isso é tao importante?

Lyzzy: RESPONDE!

Raito: Ta, tá! Eu respondo!

Blecd: Droga! D:

Lyzzy: Então, oque você daria?

Raito: -pensa- _Mataria ele com as minhas próprias mãos!_

Lyzzy: Vamos! Rápido! Tenho muitos outros personagens pra perguntar!

Raito: An... Eu daria... Algo doce.

Lyzzy: Seja especifico.

Raito: An... Um doce japonês. Ele sempre comia isso.

Lyzzy:Que tipo? Só um? e.e

Raito:Ta, uma caixa tá bom?

Lyzzy: Ta ótimo!

Blecd: É, perfeito! Agora vamos por que tem muita gente pra fazer essa pergunta.

Lyzzy: É, vamos! Tem alguém que eu to loca pra rever!

Blecd: Nem da pra saber que é...

Lyzzy: É, mas não outra vez ele não tava acordado. 8D

Blecd: OK, vamos.

Lyzzy: OK! Tchau I am gay!

Raito: Tchau... Jeruscleida...

Blecd: PUZT!

Lyzzy: Você acreditou mesmo? e.e

Raito: No que?

Lyzzy: Esquece! Tchau I am gay.

Raito: Pera ai! Oque que dizer com "I am gay"?

Lyzzy: Pense mais um pouco ao mesmo uma vez na sua vida, Yagami. e_e

Lyzzy e Blecd vão embora.

Raito: Hum... I am gay? "Eu sou gay" passado para o português. Mas por que ela me chama assim? Hum...

Raito quebra a cabeça tentando pensar o porque de o chamarem, assim mas desiste.

Na rua

Lyzzy: Odeio o Raito. E olha que eu sou uma fangirl dele.

Blecd: Quem não odeia?

Lyzzy: Boa pergunta. Duvido que alguém, mesmo la no fundo, não o odeie.

Blecd: - assente- Agora vamos... Encontrar o Matsuda?!

Lyzzy: É! 8D

Blecd: Mas ele também não é um personagem principal...

Lyzzy: Ihh...?

Blecd: OK...

Um pouco depois de andarem, chegam onde Matsuda trabalha.

Lyzzy: Vamos achar logo o Matsuda que isso já tá ficando chato.

Matsuda, My hero, or no?

Lyzzy:-olha em volta-

Blecd: Ele tá ali. - aponta para um cara todo confuso, cheio de papeis na mão-

Lyzzy: Vamos ate la.

Matsuda: -apavorado com a quantidade de papeis-

Lyzzy: Ola Matsuda!

Matsuda: Oque? Quem? To ocupado agora.

Lyzzy: É rapidinho. *u*

Matsuda: Olha o tanto de papel que eu tenho que organizar!

Lyzzy: -cruzando os dedos atras das costas- Te deu um encontro com a Misa.

Matsuda: -para na hora- Oque? Você conseguiria? 8D

Lyzzy: -ainda cruzando os dedos- Claaaaaaaro!

Matsuda: Que pergunta é?

Blecd: Que estranho. Nem quis saber como chegamos aqui ou como ninguém nos barrou. Afinal, aqui é a delegacia...

Lyzzy: -da um cutucão no Blecd e sussurra "Cala boca"- Então, Matsuda, a pergunta é a seguinte: O que você daria de presente de aniversario pro L?

Matsuda: Pro L?

Blecd: É. Ta surdo, porra?

Lyzzy: Parece que tá mais ancioso que eu. Pare de ser apresado! Seja mais delicado. e.e Se também que ver ele, né? :D

Blecd: Não é nada disso! O.O É que eu quero terminar logo isso... Ta chato! E você não pode falar nada com você fosse tao delicada... e.e

Lyzzy: Sei... 8] E, cala a boca!

Matsuda: An... Geleia de morango!

Blecd: An, oque?

Matsuda:Eu daria geleia morango pro L.

Lyzzy: O.O

Blecd: O.O

Matsuda: O_O Que foi?

Blecd: Alguém mais entendeu a malicia? e.e Provavelmente só agente...Porque geleia de morango?

Lyzzy: O.O

Matsuda: Nunca vi L comer geleia de morango. E ele gosta de coisas doces. Acho que ele ia gostar. 8]

Blecd: Que inesperado.

Lyzzy: Se que pensa que ele nunca provou. e.e

Matsuda: An? Oque? 8]

Lyzzy: Geleia de morando... Ele já deve ter provado de todos as maneiras... e.e

Matsuda: O_O

Lyzzy: Se duvidar, e eu tenho certeza, ele já deve ter tomado geleia de morando ate pelo o...- sua boca é tampada-

Blecd: -tampando a boca da Lyzzy- Eu acho que já chega, né, Lyzzy? Ele já respondeu.

Lyzzy: - concorda com a cabeça-

Blecd: Agora, vou soltar sua boca e você não vai terminar oque você ia falar, OK? - destampa a boca de Lyzzy-

Lyzzy ...cu.

Blecd: Caralho, Lyzzy! Falei pra você não falar!

Matsuda: Cu oque?

Blecd: Sorte nossa ele ser burro.

Lyzzy: Não fala assim dele! Ele não é burro!

Matsuda: E o meu encontro com a Misa-misa? *-*

Blecd: Ele acredito mesmo? O.o

Lyzzy: Ta, só um pouquinho...

Blecd: E agora?

Lyzzy: Já resolvo. e.e Se não tava namorando com a Sayu?

Matsuda: An... OO

Lyzzy: Então... Eu não posso arrumar o encontro de você com a Misa. Não quero que a pobre da Sayu seja corna! Então não vou arrumar um encontro pra você. OK?

Blecd: Ate por que , agente não ia conseguir um encontro dela com você mesmo...

Matsuda: O QUE? D:

Lyzzy: E mais uma coisa. - coloca mão no ombro do Matsuda- Por ter dado aqueles 5 ou 4 tiros no Raito... -começa a apertar fortemente o ombro dele- Obrigada... Ou não...

Matsuda: Ta doendo. D:

Blecd: Agora vamos.

Lyzzy: Tchau Matsu!

Matsuda: T-T Misa-misa...

Na rua

Lyzzy: Ó.Ò

Blecd: Que foi?

Lyzzy: Tadinha da Sayu... É corna! Se fodeu...

Blecd: É. Ela se fodeu mesmo.

Lyzzy: Pô! Não fala assim dela! D:

Blecd: Mas você mesmo falou isso!

Lyzzy: Ç-Ç

Blecd: Aff... Você tem sérios problemas mentais. Quem é o próximo?

Lyzzy: 8]

Blecd: Já é ele? :D

Lyzzy: Claro que não! Eu fiz isso só pra zoar com a sua cara! Ele é só pra mais tarde. E depois fala que não tá animado.

Blecd: Ta, então quem é?

Lyzzy: A lolita gótica do DN que, mesmo não sabendo, irrita muito o Raito. Quem você acha que é?

Blecd; A Takada! :D

Lyzzy: Não, seu idiota. Desde quando a Takada é uma lolita gótica? É a Misa!

Blecd: :-*

Lyzzy: Vamos.

Misa, gothic lolita

Na porta da casa da Misa.

Lyzzy:-toca a campainha-

?: voz de dentro da casa- Espera um pouco!

Lyzzy/Blecd: Tenho a impressão de que conheço essa voz.

?:-abre a porta- Yo

Lyzzy: Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ao! De novo não! D:

Blecd: Puta falta de sorte!

Raito: Digo o mesmo! Oque vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Lyzzy:Ç.Ç

Blecd: Viemos perguntar para Misa a mesma coisa que perguntamos para você.

Raito:Ah.

Misa- aparece na porta- Quem é Raito-kun? -olha pra Blecd- O.O

Blecd/Lyzzy: De novo!

Misa; Parece que...-é interrompida-

Raito: Parece com o L, eu sei!

Misa: Eu não ia dizer isso. Eu ia dizer que parece que fizeram um clone arrumado e de olho azul do L. Provavelmente uma fangirl dele fez isso. e.e

Raito/Blecd/Lyzzy:OoO

Misa: Que foi?

Lyzzy: Eu sempre soube que a Misa era mais inteligente que o Raito.

Blecd: Me too.

Raito: Então como eu era o mais inteligente da turma e quase ganhei do Near?

Blecd: Disse bem, quase ganhou. Mas morreu no final, bastardo!

Lyzzy: E ainda mais, estuando, ate eu consigo tirar dez em tudo. E você só CONSEGUIU MATAR O L PORQUE CHANTAGIOU A REM! .Ò0Ó

Misa: Não grita com ele! ó0ò

Lyzzy: OK, minha gothic lolita! Que mais alguma coisa?*-*

Misa: Que fofa!

Lyzzy: Fofa é você ,linda! \*0*/

Blecd/Raito: Eu em...

Lyzzy: Misa-Misa! *0*/

Misa: Que?

Lyzzy: Posso te fazer uma pergunta? 8}

Misa: Claro! :]

Lyzzy: Oque você daria de aniversario pro L?

Misa; Pro L? Eu daria... Umas roupas novas e descoladas!. Ele sempre usa a mesma roupa brega! E daria também pó branco! Para ele passar naquelas olheiras horríveis. Ele ficaria bem melhor arrumado assim! E também um doce.

Lyzzy: Ô se ia!-babando- Mas gosto das olheiras... o.õ

Blecd:-babando- Foi a melhor ideia que deram!

Lyzzy: Foi mesmo!

Raito:-babando- Ia ficar lindo!

Misa:O.O

Lyzzy/Blecd: Não me surpreendi.

Misa: Como assim, Raito? O.O

Lyzzy/Blecd: BOIOLA!

Raito: Você entendeu errado, meu amor. Eu quis dizer: Ia ficar "rindo". Por que ia se esquisito ver o L daquele jeito.

Lyzzy: Não foi isso que eu escutei. E você, Blecd?

Blecd:Não, Lyzzy. Pra mim ele falou "lindo".

Lyzzy:-cochicha no ouvido de Misa-

Misa: O0O

Raito: CALEM A BOCA! Ó0Ò

Misa: Raito... Você fez mesmo isso? ç-ç

Raito:Oque você falou pra ela?

Lyzzy: Só o necessário.

Misa: Eu não acredito que você já me botou chifre! Ç-Ç

Raito:Calma, amor!

Misa: E com outro homem! T-T

Lyzzy: Calma, linda. Quer que eu bata nele? ÒuÓ

Misa: Quero.

Blecd: Eu também posso? ÒuÓ

Misa: Pode... T-T

Raito: QUE?! MISA! PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE!

Misa: E amo.

Raito: Então porque quer que eles me batam?!

Misa: MAS VOCÊ ME TRAIU! T0T

Lyzzy: É, Raito! Você traiu a Misa e por isso vamos te bater! ÒuÓ

Raito: - grita feito uma menina-

Violência cortada por " Lyzzy & CIA". ( Mentira! É eu não sei narrar luta. Ou melhor, espancamento.)

Depois de bater no Raito. Na rua...

Lyzzy/ Blecd: -cantando-YEAR! Batemos no" I'am gay"! Batemos no "I'am gay"! Batemos no "I'am gay"!

Blecd: Como se isso fosse difícil!

Lyzzy: É mesmo!

Blecd: E Aquele teatrinho todo la dentro?

Lyzzy: Que teatro?

Blecd: Com a Misa. De fingir que é uma fangirl dela.

Lyzzy: Aquilo? É que eu queria que ele confiasse em mim pra deixar eu bater no Raito. A Misa pode ser inteligente de vez em quando, mas é facilmente manupulada.

Blecd: Pior que é. Quem o próximo?

Lyzzy: Alguém que eu me simpatizo muito!

Blecd: O albino?

Lyzzy: Meu Deus! Desde quando eu pareço com uma ovelha fofa e branca?! Acho que a burrice do Raito é contagiosa.

Blecd: Tem razão. Você não é fofa e branca.

Lyzzy: Blecd. ^^/

Blecd:Que?

Lyzzy: Se eu fosse você calava a boca. Ou eu te mato que nem eu fiz com a Rarumi. ^^/

Blecd: Ta bom... O_O

Lyzzy: E o próximo é a madonna.

Blecd: Mas a madonna não é do DN.

Lyzzy: É o Mello, caralho!

Blecd: O_O

Lyzzy: Vamos logo que eu já to ficando irritada! ò_ó

Blecd: Só porque agente vai ver o Mello, ela já fica toda invocadinha!

Lyzzy: QUE?!

Blecd: Nada!

Sr. e Sra M

Nos becos, procurando por Mello... ( não preciso nem comentar quem é a Sra. M né?)

Lyzzy: Porque agente tá aqui? '~'

Blecd: A Ohba disse que ele estaria por aqui mas não tinha muita certeza.

Lyzzy: Mas aqui só tem ladrão, mafioso, travecos, prostitutas... prostitutos... E gente vendendo DVD pirata da Madonna. Eu em! Oque ele estaria fazendo aqui?

Blecd: Fala serio né!

Lyzzy: Ta! É um pouco a cara dele! Só um pouco!

Blecd:... p-|

Lyzzy: Vamos procura ele... - olha pro lado e vê uma loja de doces- Vamos comprar chocolate!? *u*

Blecd: Não.

Lyzzy: Quem manda aqui sou eu!

Blecd: Mas agente tem que encontra o Mello! - olha pro lado e não vê Lyzzy- Hum... que saco.

Lyzzy: -dentro da loja- Eu quero aquele com recheio de chocolate branco e o com amargo e o ao leite, com granulado e... -olha para uma prateleira e vê um chocolate chamado Wanka- OH MY GOD! *o* É o chocolate do Willi Wanka! IS MINE! -babando-

Quando tenta pegar outra pessoa pega ao mesmo tempo.

?: Larga! É MEU!

Lyzzy: Não! Esse é o ultimo! Esse chocolate é meu! Eu vi primeiro!

?: EU VI PRIMEIRO!

Lyzzy: NÂO! EU VI! - avança pra cima pra arranca o chocolate-

?: ME LARGA! É MEU!

Lyzzy: EU É QUE VOU PRA FABRICA DE CHOCOLATE!

?: EU É QUE VOU!

Começam a se esmurrar mas nem deles lar o chocolate. Blecd entra na loja.

Blecd: Ai ai. Se meteu em briga de novo...

Lyzzy: ESSE CHOCOLATE É MEU! LARGA!

?: NUNCA VOU SOLTA-LO!

Blecd: Ah! Você encontrou o Mello! :D

Lyzzy: QUE? - olha direito- Nem tinha notado! O_O – leva um soco na cara mas logo revida- x.ó

Mello: x.ó Agora você me irritou- saca uma arma-

Lyzzy: É assim então!-saca uma arma também-

Blecd/?: PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! -afastarão Lyzzy e Mello um do outro e tiram as armas dos dois-

?: Fala serio você só se mete em encrenca, Mello!

Blecd: Você também Lyzzy!

Mello: Cala a boca, Matt!

Lyzzy: Matt? O.O

Matt: Sim?

Lyzzy: - da um empurrão em Mello que estava na frente de Matt e o abraça- Eu esperei tanto tempo por este momento...

Matt: En? Ô.Õ

Mello: Larga a mão dele! -bravo- Vai tentar pegar ele também?!

Lyzzy: Se pudesse eu pegava... De todos os sentidos... e.e

Mello: O QUE?

Blecd: LYZZY! SERA QUE DA PRA PARAR?! ESSA PORRA JA DEU 12 PAGINAS!

Lyzzy: Ta, tá. Matt, sera que pode responder uma pergunta rápida para uma das milhares fãs que você tem? *-*

Matt: Ah! Claro! E eu tenho milhares de fãs, é?! XD Ta, qual é a pergunta?

Mello: NÃO VAI RESPONDER NADA! VAMOS ENBORA! - puxa Matt -

Matt: Calma Mello. É só uma pergunta. - se solta de Mello – Se não deixar eu responder, não vai ter sexo hoje!

Mello: NÃO FALE ISSO TÃO ABERTAMENTE, IDIOTA! Ò/Ó

Lyzzy: - noseblood só de pensar – X'D

Matt; Ta qual é a pergunta...? - é segado por um flex – Quê?

Lyzzy: Finalmente tenho essa foto... OuO Então, a pergunta é: Oque você daria de presente para o L? Vou dar o que disserem para ele de aniversário.

Matt: L?! PARA O L? COMO VOCÊ SABE O ANIVERSÁRIO DELE?! = O

Lyzzy: Isso não é importante... Só responda, tá?

Matt: Ô.Ô tá. Vamos ver... O que dar para o L...?

Mello: Responde logo para agente poder ir embora!

Blecd: Ah! Vai pensando também, Mello. Você também tem que responder.

Mello: Oque? Eu também? Bom, é o L, então vou pensar... Mas não pode ser nada de chocolate... Chocolate é meu!

Lyzzy: Já sabem o que vão dar?

Blecd: Levei isso na malicia. e.e

Lyzzy/ Matt: Também... e.e

Mello: Já sei! Daria um bolo de baunilha recheado de morango, decorado com cerejas e muito chantili! Mas tinha que ser um bolo grande de 5 anadares! E tinha que ser a confeitaria que ele mais gosta. = o

Blecd: Caramba. Pensou rápido e grande. Ate grande de mais. Mas acho que o L come esse bolo na moleza.

Lyzzy: OK! Agora, Matt, o que você daria?

Blecd: Essa minha mente poluída pela Lyzzy!

Lyzzy; Não me bota no meio não!

Matt: Não sei... Acho que... Hum... E agora... Ja sei! Não pera...Ah! Só que não. Deixa eu ver...

Mello/ Blecd: Fala logo!

Lyzzy: Não precionem o garoto!

Matt: Ja sei! Daria geleia de morando!

Lyzzy: Desculpa, Matt, mas já deram essa ideia...

Blecd: porque todo mundo pensa nisso?

Lyzzy: Não é todo mundo, só o Matsu-kun.

Matt: Agora eu sei! Uma barra de chocolate de um quilo recheada com brigadeiro!

Mello/ Lyzzy: :O Você deveria dar isso para mim!

Blecd: - anotando- É mais não é para vocês é, para o L. Vamos, Lyzzy?

Lyzzy: Ta, mais quando irmos comprar a barra de chocolate, compra uma para mim também.

Mello: E para mim também! =p

Lyzzy: É! Pro Mello também! :D

Mello: Para mim também? ô.õ

Lyzzy: Sim! Eu também te amo Mello! *u* Só que sou como você. Não gosto que se metem entre mim e meu chocolate. :)

Mello: Ohh.

Lyzzy: Agora vamos para próximo! Que é...! ÒUÓ9

Blecd:...

Lyzzy: Ei, Blecd, pergunta quem é!

Blecd: Aff... tá que é?

Lyzzy: O Near!

Mello: O que?!

Lyzzy: Quer ir também?! :D

Mello:An... quero...

Matt... o.o

Lyzzy: Porque? XD

Matt: É Mello. Porque?

Mello: An... Por que... Eu tenho que acertar minhas contas com ele!

Lyzzy: Hum... Sei.

Blecd: Cara! Já se passaram 5 ANOS desde que acabou Death Note! E você ainda quer "acertar contas" com ele?! Pela mor! Admita logo que o que você quer é... - Lyzzy tampa a boca de Blecd -

Lyzzy: É! Então vamos?

Matt: Não sei não...

Lyzzy: É! Não vamos precionar o Matt! Ele não precisa ir se não quiser. Se não quiser. Não quer. Entendeu?

Matt: En?

Blecd: Aff. e.e

Lyzzy: Você quer ir ,Matt?

Matt: Acho que não...

Lyzzy: Então vamos! - puxa Mello e Blecd mas antes vai ate Matt- Matt, saiba que eu te amo! Mas, me desculpe pelo o que vou fazer... Mas gosto mais de meronea! XD

Matt: O que é meronea?

Mello:... o.o

Lyzzy: Nada de importante para você! Tchau! :)

Matt:- confuso- o.õ

Mello: - prefere ficar queto -

Blecd: Você é má.

Lyzzy: Noooope. I'm a loved person!

Blecd: Sei... e.e

A Ovelha que ama brinquedos! *-*

E outras coisas(pessoa)

Indo para a central da SPK

Lyzzy: Eu não acredito! Eu estou indo para a SPK! *-* Ver o Near! \*o*/

Blecd: Ele é... o penultimo, né?

Lyzzy: Sim, Blecd! Ele é! :D

Blecd: E _ele _sera o próximo, é? o.o

Lyzzy: Sim! ÒuÓ

Mello: Ele quem?

Blecd: Não, prefiro o Ryu.

Lyzzy: ba dun tss! Que merda, Blecd! Nunca achei que você dissesse algo assim...

Mello: De quem você estão falando? É a próxima que vocês vão entrevistar. Não é?

Blecd: É...

Lyzzy: É! Eu acho que você conheceu ele, Mello! Só acho. o.õ

Mello: Quem é?!

Lyzzy: Ah! Você vê ele depois! Se sair da SPK...

Mello: Como assim?!

Lyzzy: Nada, nada.

Entrão todos no Central da SPK, pegam o elevador e vão para a sala de Near. Ao chegarem veên Near de costas mexendo em algo. Lyzzy não se aguenta e se joga nele.

Lyzzy: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu vou morrer! Neaaaaaaar! *-*

Near: Ah! Quem é?! Me larga! O.O

Lyzzy vê que Near estava brincando com miniaturas de dele e do Mello, em posiçoẽs.. Suspeitas...

Lyzzy: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a! - caia desmaiada por perder sangue em nosebloody – XuX

Near: - guarda os bonecos dentro da camisa – O-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Porque trouxeram o Mello?! O.O

Blecd: Oi. Near, primeiro.

Near: Oi ,Blecd. Desculpa, mas é que a Lyz me assustou... O.O

Blecd: Já devia ter se acostumado... o.õ

Near: É que... ela me pegou num momento meio crucial. e.e

Blecd: e.e

Mello: Pera ai! Você se conhecem?!

Lyzzy: Sim! XD – se recupera – Em uma outra fic! ( hehe, como sou lesa ainda não postei ela...)

Near: Então, oque vocês querem? Estava num momento... importante.

Lyzzy: Sei! XD Então, é : oque você daria de presente para o L?

Near: Ta, mais... Porque o Mello veio?

Blecd: Segundo ele, ele quer "acertar contas" com você.

Mello: Quem tinha que dizer isso era eu! E parem de colocar entre aspas! ò.ó

Near: É mesmo? */*

Lyzzy: O Near no fundo é muito safado! O/O

Mello: É HOJE QUE EU TE MATO! E vou acertar minhas contas! ò.ó9

Blecd: Todos sabem que você não vai mata-lo, principalmente o Near...

Near: Pera ai, vamos ali acertar as contas então. - Near aponta para um quarto - OuO

Lyzzy: Não, espera um pouco! Por mais que eu queria isso, esperem um pouco.

Near: - indo pro quarto com Mello o seguindo - O que?! õ.ó

Lyzzy: Vixi, tá bravo... o.o Eu só quero que você responda a pergunta!

Near: An... Sei lá! =o Cubos de açúcar? u.u – se virou indo para o quarto -

Lyzzy/ Mello: RESPONDA DIREITO!

Near: Ta, tá. o.o Eu daria uma caixa com um "parabéns, L" escrito com LEGO e com vários doces de todos os tipos dentro! 'n.n Feliz, Lyz?

Lyzzy: Sim! Podem ir! n.n

Near: Vamos Mello! n.n - puxa Mello -

Mello: Ei! Me larga!

Near: Então resista.

Mello: …..

Near: muahahahaha! - pula em Mello

Lyzzy: Ô-Ô

Matt: Espera! Cheguei! - ofegante -

Lyzzy/ Near: O QUE?! ó.ò o que você faz aqui!

Matt: estava sentindo uma coisa estranha, uma perigo! Então vim para cá! :D

Lyzzy: Porque?! Ç.Ç

Near: Isso não vai me impedir! ò_ó/ - puxa Mello -

Matt/ Mello: Ei! O que você vai fazer?!

Near: Você é meu, Mello! - puxa Mello mais uma vez -

Matt: O QUE!? O.O Eu sabia que esta acontecendo algo que eu tinha que imperdir! - puxa Mello de Near -

Mello: - cabo de guerra – Socorro!

Lyzzy: Olhe pelo lado bom Mello! Você é amado! XD Vou confessar que eu queria se você!

Matt: O Mello é meu!

Near: Eu vou toma-lo para mim!

Matt: Seu nanico branquelo!

Near: Pelo menos eu não morri no epsódio que apareci!

Matt: Ai é golpe baixo! - da um chute nas partes baixas de Near e ele solta Mello -

Near: x.x

Lyzzy/ Mello: Near!

Lyzzy: - corre para socorre-lo – Ah, meu fofo, você tá bem?! ó.ò Isso foi golpe baixo Matt!

Mello: É mesmo!

Matt: Não quero nem saber! E você cala a boca!

Mello: o.o

Matt: Vamos embora! - pega Mello e vai embora -

Near: - no chão – Um dia! Um dia o Mello retornara para mim! Espere e veja, Matt!

Lyzzy: ah! Meu ambino! Ó~Ò

Near: Sera que você poderia ir embora? ç.ç Eu... gostaria de ficar sosinho... - encosta num canto -

Lyzzy: Ta bom , Near. Eu acho melhor... ó.ò Vamos Blecd. - olha envolta e não o vê – Blecd?

Near: Ele foi embora assim que eu respondi a pergunta... ç.ç

Lyzzy: O que?! Ele foi se encontra com ele sem mim! - sai correndo -

Near: Porque..?

A pessoa misteriosa que ama vermelho

Lyzzy: - andando sem rumo - Onde aquele desastrado esta? Eu não sei onde encontrar o _ele.. - _de repente vê Blecd – Desgraça! Porque não me esperou?! Vamos logo atras do dele!

Blecd: …. - paralisado -

Lyzzy: Ei! Blecd! Vamos logo! Onde é que ele esta!

Blecd: … o.o

Lyzzy: Blecd: - da um tapa na cara dele -

Blecd: Ah! Porque você fez isso?!

Lyzzy: Você não falava comigo! Eu tinha que te tirar do transe em que você estava! O que aconteceu?!

Blecd: É que... o.o – paralisa de novo -

Lyzzy: Caralho! - da outro tapa na cara dele – acorda! Oque aconteceu?

Blecd: Eu.. o.o fui...

Lyzzy: Você foi?

Blecd: Ate acasa no _dele..._

Lyzzy: O QUE?! SEM MIM?! EU TE MATO! - pula no pescoço dele -

Blecd: Mee... lar...ga!

Lyzzy: NÃO! Você foi ate la sem mim! E eu queria ver muito ele!

Blecd: Me... la- larga... que eu... te explico! - Lyzzy solta o pescoço dele -

Lyzzy: Vai falando. o.õ

Blecd: -arfando- Quando eu fui la...

Lyzzy: La aonde?

Blecd: Bom... no manicômio...

Lyzzy: Ele tava mesmo num manicômio?!

Blecd: Tava... E escuta, porra!

Lyzzy: Ta! o.o

Blecd: Eu não sabia o que fazer, e fiquei encarrando cara dele... Dai ele perguntou quem eu era, com uma cara meio estranha... parecia que estava pensando se era mesmo aquela pessoa.

Lyzzy: Isso é por causa da sua aparência.

Blecd: Ah-cam, comentários depois da história, por favor. Dai eu respondi, ele me olhou com uma cara divertida... o.õ Dai fiz a pergunta, e ele me olhou confuso... Mas respondeu, bom, não foi uma resposta. Foi uma sugestão! Meio estranha... Mas acho que você ia gostar! :D O resto é surpresa... u.u E o horário de visitas acabou e fui embora. n.n Mas fiquei meio trastornado com o que ele me disse... O~O

Lyzzy: O que? Mas a surpresa é par não para mim! Eu vou chorar! Você não me deixou ver ele! T-T – começa a chorar -

Blecd: Calma, calma. Vamos ir para casa arrumar as coisas para a festa com o L!

Lyzzy: -sniff sniff- Tá... Ma o que ele disse para você ? O.o Ele te "cantou" pensando que você era o L, né? :D

Blecd: Acho que sim... e.e Vamos logo. u.u – embora para a casa da Lyzzy -

Festa de aniversário do L!

Lyzzy: Bom... Todos os presentes já estão aqui. o.õ Agora é só esperar o L chegar.

Blecd: É. 'u.u

Lyzzy: Também teria p presente do Beyond, se você me falasse qual é mais você não me fala!

Blecd: É também. Mas eu não posso de contar.. u.u Mas saiba que eu não estou gostando de guardar a ideia do presente...

Lyzzy: Humf... sei...Mas pera! "Ideia do presente"? Não algo físico?! o.O

Blecd: Não...

Porta range.

Lyzzy: Se esconde!

L: - aplausos- Ola! Eu vim aqui, porque recebi esse bilhete dizendo que sabiam onde estava Kira e...

Lyzzy/ Blecd: Surpresa! Parabéns, L!

L: En? O.O

Blecd: Parabéns , aniki!

L: Já disse para parar de me chamar assim! ò.ó E como sabem meu aniversário?!

Lyzzy: Relaxa, L! É seu aniversário! E de presente para você, todos esse doces! ... E roupa! Que as personagens de (que considero importantes) te deram!

L: *ooo* Arigatou! - pula nos doces e joga roupa para o lado – De quem foi a ideia do bolo?!

Lyzzy: Do Mello!

L: Eu deveria te-lo elegido L!

Lyzzy: Se ele soubesse disso, já teria dado esse bolo faz tempo! XD

Blecd: E agora o presente principal! Pode entrar, B.!

B.B: -entra-

Lyzzzy: Kyaaaaaaaa! Meu Deus! xD

L: Ahhhhhhh! Meu Deus! O.O

B.B: Oque foi, L? Gostou tanto assim da surpresa? ÒuÕ

L: Lyzzy! Essa cara é maniaco por mim! Porque trouxe ele aqui?! D:

Lyzzy: Não fui eu foi o Blecd que trouxe essa dadiva! *-*

L: Blecd!

Blecd: Foi ideia do B.! D:

L: Mas como ele fugiu!?

B.B.: Isso eu não vou falar! n.n – olha para o lado – O.O Kya! Geleia de morando! *-*

L: Quem foi que deu aquilo?!

Blecd: O Matsuda.

L: Tinha! o

B.B.: Lzinho, agora que eu tenho ate a geleia, vamos para o quarto que eu sai! Esse vai ser Meu Presente!

Lyzzy: Kyaaa! - abraça Beyond -

B.B: - olha com um olhar malignu – Me solta.

Lyzzy: Tá... n.n'

B.B pega L no colo vai com ele para o quarto.

L: Não! O/O

B.B.: hehe.. XD – fecha a porta-

Blecd: Não disse que você ia gostar?

Lyzzy: -paralisada- o/o

Blecd: Lyzzy?

Lyzzy: o/o

Blecd: Lyzzy! - da um tapa na cara dela -


End file.
